


Lovin'

by coralhobi



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, not nsfw but things get heated???, wooseok just thinks Yanan's neck is pretty ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralhobi/pseuds/coralhobi
Summary: He's beautiful like this, chest arching towards Wooseok, soft whimpers spilling from his lips.





	Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is the closest I'll get to writing smut, eeve  
> thank u aidyn for choosing what ship I should write this fic ab  
> I LOVE U HANNAH (even if u don't stan pentagon yet)   
> enjoy!

It’s late, it’s far too late for them to be up at this hour. 

 

They have promotions tomorrow, but the two of them couldn’t bring themselves to care. 

 

Wooseok’s hands rest on Yanan’s slender hips, the taller boy perched on his lap. They’re kissing, what was once sweet and soft has now become hungry, full of want and need, messy. 

 

The blonde’s hands are tangled in Wooseok’s hair, and he pulls away from the younger just to take a breath and find Wooseok’s lips again. Hands run down to hold onto Yanan’s thighs in attempt to get the elder to stop squirming around atop him. Yanan whines, the sound resonating from the back of his throat, and it just spurs them both to get more and more and  _ more. _

 

Wooseok moves his kisses down Yanan’s jaw to his neck, where he begins nipping softly, leaving pretty pink marks that are bound to blossom into hickeys in the morning. The elder’s grip in his hair becomes tighter, hips involuntarily shifting forward. 

 

“W-Wooseok, baby,” He chokes, said boy still kissing his neck feverishly. “The makeup-noonas are going to _ kill _ us.” In response, he just grips Yanan’s thighs tighter, pressing impossibly closer to the boy. But, because he should probably listen to what Yanan is saying, he reluctantly pulls away. 

 

The blonde cups his face and kisses him softly, trying to calm him down. Calm both of them down, really. Wooseok flashes him a smile before noticing the damage he’s done on Yanan’s neck. 

 

“I, uh.. Hyung, your neck?” Wooseok blushes,  _ blushes _ at the sight. The elder’s skin is littered in variations of pink and and red marks, some even bruising already. There’s a faint bite mark at the junction where Yanan’s shoulder and neck meet, and he really thinks Yanan just looks  _ so  _ pretty. (And so delectable, but when is Yanan not?) 

 

Wooseok’s eyes seem to darken at the sight and he quickly pushes the blonde down until he’s lying beneath him on the mattress. They kiss for what seems like hours, the time passing by with each touch, each move of hips. 

 

They’re both panting when they finish, far too lazy and tired to clean up. Instead, they just wrap themselves in each other’s arms, exchanging soft pecks until they drift off into sleep. 

 

\-------------------------------

 

Yanan was right, he was  _ so _ right. 

When the two of them walk out of Wooseok’s room that morning, all eyes go towards Yanan. Or, Yanan’s neck, specifically. 

 

“Holy..” Yuto starts, eyes widening. 

 

“ _ You  _ did that?!” Hwitaek looks at Wooseok, who just shrugs in response. 

 

The rest of the group huddle around Yanan, poking at the bites and bruises on the side of his neck in awe. 

 

Yanan stands with a blush high on his cheeks, quickly grabbing Wooseok’s hand and running out of the room. 

 

The blush quickly fades, however. He now has a smirk on his lips, which would scare Wooseok if Yanan didn't look so soft with his bead head and _Pokemon_ pajamas. Pinning him against a wall, Wooseok hears him whisper, 

 

“Just wait for next time.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/pickleyanan)


End file.
